molemans_epic_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Harley Quinn
Harley Quinn battled Audrey II as backup for Poison Ivy in Poison Ivy Vs. Audrey II. She was voiced by Anna Valenzuela. Information on the Rapper Harleen "Harley Quinn" Quinzel is a character in the Batman franchise, being the girlfriend and sidekick of arch-villain The Joker. Once a criminal psychologist, she opted to conduct interviews with the Joker for the sake of the publicity taking on the mind of such an infamous criminal would generate, only to be driven insane by and fall madly in love with him in the process. Despite Harley's devotion to him, the ever-sociopathic Joker is in most media generally shown to not truly love her, mainly taking advantage of her as a practical asset. Sometimes Harley does get mad at the Joker and leaves him, but she usually returns to him by the end of a given storyline, as their relationship is status quo that is only ever permanently broken when an entire continuity will soon be rebooted anyway. While estranged from or otherwise not with the Joker, Harley Quinn frequently associates with Poison Ivy, whom she is the only human friend and an implied on-and-off lover of. Harley Quinn was created for Batman: The Animated Series, and quickly proved so popular that it did not take her long at all to be incorporated into mainstream comics continuity and subsequent other media. She will make her live-action film debut in Suicide Squad, played by Margot Robbie. She has in various media been voiced by Arleen Sorkin, Tara Strong, Hynden Walch, Grey DeLisle and Meghan Strange. Lyrics Talking: Heh. That's funny because your "bough" is like a penis. ...Oh, there's a joke here, alright... Rapping: But I'm the one who'll deliver its punchline, Twooey! This time, the joke's on you, 'cause when it comes to Ivy, I'm the only one allowed to go beyond second base, Just like offing the Bat is reserved strictly for Mr. J, Whose apprentice doesn't need his help to help this green–thumbed chemist Put a sound stop to this vaguely–racist alien menace! Catwoman? Pfffft. We're the real bad Gotham Girls. Find somewhere else to terrorize, 'cause this is our world! I'll end you more abruptly than Aaron Eckhart's Two–Face, Then play you off on my kazoo with "Amazing Grace". And once this Dark Knight's over, and I've made mulch out of you, I'll have finally earned the cred needed to make my film debut. Screw "Suppertime"; it's HAMMERTIME! I may be "just" a hench–wench to the Clown Prince of Crime, But in villain terms, that's like serving directly under GOD. I'm about to go full–psycho–mode like Suicide Squad! What you call your "hardwood bough", I call a very small "subpoena", Which I'll be sure to salvage from your corpse to serve to my hyenas! Vroom–vroom!; I'll run you through just like my name was Davidson! But first, I'll do some dental work on your jagged, rotten grin; So keep that trap wide open, and remember to say "Aaaahh!" As I straighten out your big ol' smile with this here bazooka! Dialogue I I did it! I actually did it! Mr. J's gonna be so proud! ...Oh right... This might take a while. Wait, we don't have to do that whole rap battle thing with every one of them, do we? ...Okay, here goes nothing! Trivia *First back up rapper to kill another rapper. Category:Characters